Will he come back to us?
by Breellis09
Summary: Stefan is still under Klaus's compulsion. Is he coming back or is Damon right that he won't even turn back? Stefan's moved in again hoping to bring back some old, bloody memories.
1. Chapter 1: Early call

_**Authors note: I own nothing at all! Disclaimer. **_

_**Just a big fan of the show and books :D**_

_**Reviews, comments, suggestions are welcomed!**_

Chapter One:

My eyes snap open at the sound of my ring tone. I roll over and reach around for my phone wondering who in the hell would be calling at 3 in the morning. "Hello?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"My house. Now." Of course, Damon.

"Damon Salvatore. What on Earth could be so important that you need me to be at your house. At three in the god damn morning?" I ask him

He sighs, "Gilbert. Just get your pretty little self out of bed and come over. Please." He adds

I roll my eyes and sit up, "Just don't expect me to be all prettied up when I get there."

I hear his chuckle on the other end, "Didn't think so. Bye Elena."

"Bye Damon." I grumbled and hung up.

I got up and walked to my dresser pulling out a pair of jeans, a bra, and a clean shirt. My hair was a mess due to tossing and turning throughout the night. I put on my clothes and grabbed my brush, running it through my hair. After a minute or so of brushing my brown hair it fell in soft waves down my back. I walked in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then washed my face.

"Where are YOU going so early?" Jeremy asks, walking in to the bathroom.

"Guess," I said turning toward him.

"Stefan's?"

I sigh. Stefan was never there anymore, Klaus had compelled him. Turning him back to what he used to be. When he WAS there he was drinking and picking fights with Damon.

"Salvatore's" I corrected him, walking past and pulling on my UGG boots.

"Why?" he asked turning off the bathroom light.

"None ya," I reply grabbing my key and walking down stairs. I close the door silently and walk to my car, driving the familiar route. My phone rings, causing me to slam on the brakes unexpectedly in the middle of the street. I grab my phone and curse silently to myself. "Hello?" I ask

"Oh Elena! There you are. I was worried," Bonnie says

I start driving again, slower as I cross the bridge. "At three in the morning? Uhh.. Everything okay Bonnie?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was talking to Jeremy on the phone. He's worried about you ya know?"

"I'm just going to Damon's. He called me like ten minutes ago, asking me to come over real quick." I say glancing around as I drive.  
>Bonnie stays silent for a moment, "Damon? At three in the morning..? Elena..."<p>

I roll my eyes, "It's fine Bonnie I promise. Vervain necklace? Anyways I don't know what he want's but whatever."

She sighs, "If you think it's safe."

"He won't hurt me Bonnie." I say irritated by this conversation.

"How many other girls has he said that too Elena?"

I narrow my eyes, "I get you don't like him Bonnie. It's not like were dating. If you don't have faith in him, have faith in me. It's not like I'm going over there to bang my brains out. I trust him, that's all you need to worry about. If I think it's okay for ME to go then by golly it is." I snap at her.

"Sorry Elena, really. I'm just tired and stressed, I didn't mean-"

I cut her off, "Already forgiven. Go to sleep Bonnie. I'll talk to you later tomorrow... Or today I guess." I laugh remembering the time.

"Okay Elena. Be careful." She says quietly.

"Always am." I reply hanging up and tossing my phone on to the other seat as I pull up to the boarding house.

I get out and immediately feel the cold of night. I walk quickly to the door and knock. Not two seconds later, the door swings open Damon standing in the doorway.  
>"Well someone's fast," he says<p>

"Oh shut up and let me inside before I die of hypothermia." I say grinding my teeth.

"Fiesty. I like it, but a please would be helpful." Damon says batting his eyes.

"Please?" I grumble.

He smirks and moves letting me inside. I walk in and sit on the leather couch curling my arms around my knees. Damon rolls his eyes and tosses me a blanket, "Humans."

I put the blanket around me and glare at him. "So what's so important you need me here at-" I glance at my watch, "Three thirty?"

He sits in the chair across from me and glances upstairs then at me. I raise my eyebrow at him. He point upstairs as I hear the walking. Pacing. Bags hitting the floor. Chairs skitting across the floor.

"What is that?" I whisper

He taps my necklace, "My dear baby brother."

I lay back, "Okay what about him?"

He rolls his eyes, "He's moving in again. And he has all these girls up there."

My eyes widen as I nearly fall off the couch, but Damon's vampire speed keeps me from hitting the floor.

"What?" I ask louder than I intended.

"Damn Elena could you be any louder? I already took the liberty of putting the things you leave here and put them in another room. Where he wouldn't burn them or anything."

I glance at him, his normal smirk, his smirk that hides his emotion on his face. But something in his face falters, his smirk lowers to almost a frown. Pain crosses his features.


	2. Chapter 2: What she says

_**Heyy everybody! What do you guys think of the first chapter? Before we go in to the eyes of chapter two, I want to say again : I do not own anything! Okay enough of my blabbing. **_

_**Previously in chapter one: **_

_He points upstairs as I hear the walking. Pacing. Bags hitting the floor. Chairs skitting across the floor. _

"_What is that?" I whisper_

_He taps my necklace, "My dear baby brother." _

_I lay back, "Okay what about him?"_

_He rolls his eyes, "He's moving in again. And he has all these girls up there."_

_My eyes widen as I nearly fall off the couch, but Damon's vampire speed keeps me from hitting the floor. _

"_What?" I ask louder than I intended. _

"_Damn Elena could you be any louder? I already took the liberty of putting the things you leave here and put them in another room. Where he wouldn't burn them or anything." _

_I glance at him, his normal smirk, his smirk that hides his emotion on his face. But something in his face falters, his smirk lowers to almost a frown. Pain crosses his features. _

**Chapter Two: **

"There's something else isn't there?" I ask quietly.

He quickly composes his face and looks at me, "He won't make life any easier. You have to remember he isn't himself anymore. Klaus has him wrapped around his finger so tight... I don't know if he has ANY control left Elena..."

I nod sternly focusing on keeping my breath steady. Just when I thought I had it under control a blonde women, maybe twenty or twenty one walks down the stairs in her shirt and underwear, blood trickling from her neck. "He sure knows how to please a girl..." She says dreamily.

Damon jumps up and walks over to the girl, taking her by the shoulders and staring in to her eyes, "You will not remember any of this. You accidentally pricked your neck at the bar." He let her go after compelling her. "Go home," he said sternly opening the door for her.

She nodded hazily and walked out toward her car.

"Smooth," I mutter.

He glances at me as Stefan walks down stairs. "Isabelle... No... Marie!" Stefan said. God, he couldn't even remember the name of the girl he had just drank from.

"She left Stefan," Damon stated.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "You just lost me dinner."

I clear my throat loudly before they get in to another fight. For the umpteenth time that week.

"Oh hello Elena." Stefan said shrugging it off. "Fancy seeing you here so early." He eyes Damon, a small smirk on his face.

Damon glares at him, a low growl escaping his lips. Stefan crouches low, his sights set on Damon. I jump in between them, holding my arms out.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you now!" I say loudly glaring at them.

He backs off as Stefan stands straight up.

"Yes **mother." **Stefan smirks pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. "Oh and by the way 'Lena, it's my job to protect you now. You know, make sure the doppelganger is safe."

I narrow my eyes, " I don't NEED your protecting Stefan."

He chuckles, "That's right. You have my brother don't you? You just bounce from one brother to the next just like Kather-"

Damon cut him off, "Drop is Stefan."

I gasp. Anger filling me up inch by inch. I stalk up to him, my face inches from his, "Don't you dare fucking compare me to her. I am nothing like her. I don't play on your feelings. That's right you don't have feelings anymore Stefan." I glare at him and walk toward the door, grabbing my keys off the couch.

"Bye Damon..." I say quietly as I shut the door and run to my car, tears threatening to spill over. I jam the keys in my car and speed away from the boarding house, silently cursing to myself for loosing it like that. He just made me so mad sometimes! I got he was being compelled, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. He just got on my nerves, with his humanity turned off. I gunned it across the bridge not stopping til I pulled up to our driveway. It was quiet as I got out of the car. The wind had seemed to calm a bit and no lights were on. I sighed and slid down the base of the trunk in our yard, tears blurring my vision. I buried my face in my hands. There had to be some way for Stefan to come back. He had to. He...he had to. "I just can't give up." I mumbled to myself. There was a stirring in the leaf's around me as someone's shadow came in to view. The familiar crow perched on the tree above. "Damon?" I whispered, but no sound came. I stood up and looked around, then went inside locking the door behind me. The clock read 4:01 am. I walked upstairs and in to my room, then collapsed on my bed. I was more tired then I realized. But to be honest, I probably wouldn't get much more sleep. I rolled over on to my side staring at my wall. "Damon..." I whispered, but this time I didn't know why. I shook my head and crawled under my blankets.

"Did someone ask for me?" That cocky voice came from my window.

I turned, seeing Damon perched on my window sill. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"After I heard your car peel off, figured I'd come over here to make sure you were okay." He smirked.

God, that sexy smirk that could be described as HIS smirk.

I shook my head. No no, I couldn't be thinking like that. "Yeah I'm good... Just... Irritated."

He sat next to me pushing the hair back from my face. "I WILL protect you Elena. Even if it means from my own brother. You come first."

I stare up at him, searching his eyes for any doubt. His bright blue eyes meet mine, and I realize he means what he says.


End file.
